Getting to know her
by Vcbgal07
Summary: First attempt at a Harry Potter story. James tries to get to know Lily a little better to try and get her to go out with him again.  Pairing - James/Lily of course and Remus/Sirius . So T rated! for boy kissin'.


_Hey guys, I'm finally back, I know I should be working on__** Fallen in Love with his best friend**__ and __**The Life Of A Princess**__, and I will but for now enjoy this brand new story._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**_

**Getting to know Her**

It was a bright, sunny day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and two of the 7th year boys that liked to call themselves the marauders were sitting in the 7th year dormitories. Sirius and Remus were lying on Sirius' bed with Sirius' head in Remus' lap and Remus' hands through his hair gently. The two boys had gotten together at the end of 6th year and been together ever since.

At this moment the two were enjoying the time they had alone and were in quite a passionate lip lock when the other two marauders came walking in. Peter eating as usual, and James looking very sombre. He then noticed the two boys in a tight embrace on Sirius' bed.

"Oy get a room you two!" Yelled James. James had been hesitant about Remus and Sirius' relationship at first but eventually came round. After all it's not every day you walk into the dormitory to find your two supposedly straight best friends snogging. Of course after they had explained it to him and the way that Remus had held Sirius' hand nervously and the look of absolute adoration that Sirius had on his face as he was telling James, a face that was not at all like Sirius Black, he gave in.

Sirius pulled away from his boyfriend to stick his tongue out at James. "We did have a room until you two walked in." He replied cheekily.

James rolled his eyes at him, while Remus, who was quite flustered by this point, simply just blushed at his boyfriend.

"Never mind that," moaned James. "What I am going to do about Lily." It was obvious to everyone that saw him that he was crazy for the red headed Head Girl, but of course everyone else including the red head herself believed that he only did it for show, only his closest friends knew how sincere his feelings truly were and that every time she turned him down he would get more and more depressed.

"She turned you down again then?" Asked Remus.

"Yeah," James replied sadly. "I just don't get it. I've tried everything; I've stopped hexing Snape, I always hand my homework in on time, I'm always there for Head's duties, I've even stopped asking her out 24/7. The last time I asked out before today was last year! But she still won't go out with me. What do I do now?"

"Maybe you could get a box of fireworks and charm them to spell out 'Lily will you go out with me?'" Suggested Sirius, who was now sitting in Remus' lap.

"No, I don't want anything big. Besides I already did that." he replied.

"Why don't you start small? Start getting to know a little bit more about her, start by being a friend to her and then see where it goes from there," Remus added.

"You actually think that'll work Moony?" asked James.

"Well Sirius and I started out as friends and look where that ended up."

"Yeah, I got a sexy boyfriend, who's also excellent in bed." Sirius added wiggling his eyebrows.

"Sirius!" Remus blushed "Remind me why I'm going out with you again?"

"Because I'm incredibly hot!" He replied cheekily.

"No I think that's why." Remus said teasingly.

"Then it's because you love me Moony." Sirius said, pressing a kiss to his neck.

Remus smiled, pecking Sirius' lips and replied "Yes I suppose that's why."

James rolled his eyes at the two lovebirds. "Guys, help me!" he whined.

"James, just get to know her. Trust me it will work." Remus said with a smile.

"Fine. I guess I'll give it a go." He said with a smile. Then he walked out.

"Where you going now?" asked Remus.

"To the kitchens, all this planning has made me hungry. You coming Wormtail?" asked James.

Peter, not one to turn down food followed James out leaving Remus and Sirius alone.

"So excellent in bed am I?" Remus asked teasingly.

"Yep, well maybe not as good as me but good." Sirius said grinning.

"Really well, why don't we test that theory then?" Remus replied suggestively.

Sirius grinned and pulled Remus in for a kiss.

_Alright so there you go the first chapter. _

_Please read and review. No silent readers please._

_Thanks_

_Danielle._


End file.
